


How To Lose a Girl in Ten Days

by LucyLegacies



Series: Hizzie Ship Month [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #hizziemonth, F/F, Just for Laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLegacies/pseuds/LucyLegacies
Summary: Hope and Lizzie make a bet that will land them their dream jobs. Unfortunately, the bet can also break their hearts.(That seems angsty but the plot is actually based on the movie how to lose a guy in ten days. I just think that the movie is too straight for my liking so why not make it hizzie?)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hizzie Ship Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885939
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I go brainstorming hizzie again
> 
> I really wanted to make this a oneshot but if I did I would never finish like I didn't finish the 46714928 fics in my drafts so I just decided to post it in two parts. Maybe the next part is out in the weekend. Or not. The only thing I promise is that by the last day of this month, I'll have posted at least one more chapter in all of my unfinished fics (watch me cry myself to sleep in order to increase productivity )
> 
> Anyways, I love you and I hope you like this one

“Wait. Where is MG?” Lizzie asked and Josie grunted.

“He got dumped.” Josie answered from her computer and then looked at Lizzie with a sad face.

“Again?” Lizzie asked sighing and Josie nodded.

“Again.” Jo said. Lizzie and MG had been working together for almost five years. They worked for the Composure, the bigger magazine in the country. Josie used to be a teacher but a couple of years ago when she finished her master’s in child development, she started to work writing articles about learning and teaching and how to help children with learning difficulties. She had Lizzie to thank for the super well paid job, _you’re welcome._ MG was their best friend. He was the nicest guy someone could ever meet but he had trouble making his relationships last. He worked writing little funny political cartoons that mocked the world’s multiple problems. Lizzie loved his ideas and works. As for what Lizzie did at the magazine… that was a pain in the ass. She had worked her ass off getting through undergrad and grad school to finally earn a little piece of paper that would presumably give her an advantage but in the end she was stuck with writing futile articles for the magazine. _But this year would be her year_. She had made a career plan and after five years of work, this year, her boss would finally let her choose which department of the magazine she wanted to write for. Lizzie just needed a last big hit on the “How To” column she was responsible and then freedom to choose her topics for the rest of her life.

“Meeting in ten.” She heard someone saying. _Shit_. MG would lose the meeting.

“I’ll go pick him up.” Lizzie informed her sister. Josie smiled encouragingly.

Lizzie wasn’t good at picking up broken heart pieces but over the five years she had known MG, he had been broken hearted so many times that Lizzie had gotten used to it. When she arrived at his apartment and he opened the door, Lizzie grimaced. _Heartbreak was a bitch_. That was why Lizzie _didn't do_ love.

“Hey.” She said and he sighed.

“Kym broke up with me.” He blurted out and Lizzie half expected him to begin crying. Gladly, he didn’t.

“Her loss. Now go dress something nice…” Lizzie said frowning at his pajamas. “preferably without an unknown stain.” She pointed at the yellow stain on his shirt. “The madam just called a meeting.” Lizzie informed him and he nodded. Lizzie got in and waited for him to finish. After leaving his apartment, he covered his eyes when the sunlight hit him. Today was Monday and Lizzie wondered if he had been locked inside his apartment for the last three days. He probably had.

“I just don’t know what I did wrong this time. Everything was so nice.” He said as they walked. Lizzie had a thing or two to say about what he had done wrong but she was more interested in lifting her friend up and not throwing the last hand-full of dirt on his grave.

“You are a wonderful and amazing guy. You just come off a little too…” Lizzie thought about a way of saying it without hurting him. She wouldn’t care about saying shit to any person but MG was the softest human being Lizzie had ever met and she didn’t feel like breaking his heart. The girls he dated did that quite often already, she thought wickedly and mentally slapped her own face for being so mean. “… a little too emotional.” Lizzie settled for something light.

“But I waited to tell her that I loved her this time.” MG argued as the took the elevator. Lizzie thought about asking how much time but she gave up when she remembered that he had only met Kym for a week and no amount of time he had waited in this short lived relationship would have been enough.

“I’m happy you two decided to join us.” The madam, like she liked to be called, said when they entered the meeting room three minutes late.

“I’m sorry.” MG said and he sat and the meeting started. Their boss started asking about how the articles for the next print were going. 11 days till the printing of next month’s magazine; people should start to work late and stop eating to get it done on time. Lizzie rolled her eyes at the ass-eaters that had their articles already finished. When her boss called MG, he started to stutter.

“I- I don’t-” He started and then Lizzie saved him of the embarrassment.

“MG just broke up with someone. He'll still start his..” Lizzie explained to their boss and as the emotion eater that she was, her eyes turned sad and she took MG’s hand.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear it. Everybody, tell MG he’s the best.” She said and every single person inside the meeting room told MG he was great and hot and amazing and that he would find his soulmate. He sniffed and thanked them. “You know what you should do with all this break-up energy? Turn it into work. Write something.” She said and he shook his head.

“I couldn’t possibly write about my personal life.” He answered and their boss nodded agreeing with him.

“You’re right.” She said and then looked at the rest of the people. “Who wants to write about MG’s personal life?” She asked and Alyssa, Lizzie’s ex hook up and a no-rules girl, raised her hand.

“I can write it.” She said and Lizzie knew she would write something super sensationalist that would make MG be the villain of the story. Alyssa was like that and she enjoyed way too much her gossip column. Lizzie rolled her eyes and raised her own hand.

“I’ll do it.” She said and both MG and Jo looked at her with betrayal and surprise on their eyes. Lizzie mouthed a half-assed apology. “I’ll do it. Look at MG… He’s the greatest guy someone will ever meet, he’s sweet…” Lizzie left out the too sweet part. “and he’s caring and supportive…” she also left out how annoyingly clingy he was. “Anyone would be happy to be his someone special but why doesn’t he get to make any of his relationships last long? There are things that people do that make other people feel pushed away.” She said and MG smiled that she was actually thinking about helping him.

“I like where this is going.” Their boss said and Lizzie nodded. Lizzie opened her mouth to finish her idea. She was about to propose to write an article about how people should just not be annoying asses in a way that wouldn’t feel like she was calling people out when her boss clapped her hands happy. “HOW TO LOSE SOMEONE IN TEN DAYS.” She grinned happy with herself. “That’s it. You date someone and make all the mistakes people do in the beginning of relationships… be too jealous, clingy, needy or too secretive… and at the end of ten days you write me the article. This is your big shot, Saltzman.” She said and Lizzie wanted to argue, to scream and say that no, she wasn’t interested in dating someone for ten days but then she heard the words _big shot_. She knew what that meant…

“This means that…” Lizzie started.

“Yes, make this a success and I’ll let you choose what themes you want to write from now on.” She said and Lizzie almost jumped and danced around. She noticed that both Jo and MG were smiling proudly at her.

“It will be a success.” Lizzie promised. After they left the meeting, Lizzie snickered at her sister and friend. “My shot.”

“Yes, there you go, Lizzie.” Josie said hugging her tightly.

“So now we just choose someone for you to date?” MG asked smiling and Lizzie nodded.

“Yes. Let’s hit the bar. I have to find a prey.”

* * *

Hope was late. She looked around for a place to park her motorcycle. When she found it, she parked it fast and jumped out. She ran to the building bumping into Penelope on her way in.

“Ouch. If you wanna hit on me, do it with words, Mikaelson.” Penelope said smirking and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Boss?” Hope asked.

“Left already.” She said and Hope cursed. She had lost him.

“Fuck.” Hope said.

“Fortunately for you, I’m your one and only savior.” Penelope said smirking. “I made him lose his plane. He’ll only board tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, Penelope, I love you so much.” Hope said hugging her friend.

“I’m getting jealous. I want a hug too.” Hope heard Maya saying from behind her. Hope rolled her eyes.

“Save my ass just like Penelope just did and we’ll talk about hugs.” Hope said making Maya snort.

“Are you really going to try it?” Maya asked when they went to Hope’s office.

“Of course I will.” Hope answered starting to change her clothes. “This book is set to be the number one under the topic of relationships next year, if I get to illustrate it, I’ll finally get my spot in literary illustration and I can stop making doodles for beer companies and airlines.” Hope answered. Her dream had always been to draw pictures of books. When she was little, she would go through books marveling at how beautiful the pictures were. Now she was one step away from finally making her dream come true.

“He’s almost giving it to Annie and Carl from downstairs.” Penelope pointed out.

“I just have to convince him that I’ll make it better.” Hope explained. After she had changed into a more professional clothe, she turned to her friends. “How do I look?” She asked and both Penelope and Maya looked her up and down.

“Hot.” Penelope said at the same time Maya answered. “Ready to kill.”

Hope made a half curtsy to them. “Now let’s go. Where is he?” Hope asked as they went downstairs.

“Indulging himself in drinking at the bar.” Penelope said rolling her eyes. “No one mention that I’m the responsible for him losing his plane. He thinks that his ex-wife made him lose it our of spite.” Penelope said making them laugh. The bar was just across the street and when they entered it, Hope got annoyed at the amount of people in there. When she spotted him, they went to his table. Penelope was the lawyer of the company and Hope’s boss always listened to her opinions and Maya, a software developer that worked in the company for as much time as Hope had, compiled Hope’s six years of success at the company and how much money she had gotten in since she has joined it. Hope was good, so a lot. When he saw them, he grunted.

“A man can’t enjoy a drink alone anymore.” He said as they sat on his table.

“You know why I’m here.” Hope said and he nodded sighing.

“You want to illustrate the book.” He guessed correctly and Hope smirked.

“So why are you avoiding the inevitable? I’m the best you got.” Hope said and Maya nodded.

“Look at this chart I made with Hope’s achievements compared to our others graphic designers and illustrators over the past six years.” Maya said giving him the binder.

“Hope’s also the investors' favorite which is great for the company.” Penelope added. He still wasn’t sure, Hope noticed.

“I don’t know, Mikaelson. The question is not whether or not you’re good, we all know you are…” He started.

“So what’s the question?” Hope asked.

“Are you able to do it?” He said and Hope frowned. That didn’t make any sense. “You’re our best artist and you’re also very versatile. You can draw, you can paint, you can sculpt. I would definitely give you the spot. But this is the first time I’m responsible for a huge book publishing like this and I don’t know if you have the sensibility required to bring love to life.” He explained.

“What do you mean?” Hope asked infuriated.

“The book is about an emotional and artistic approach to love and the writer needs someone that can transmit it through the art. Have you ever been in love at least?” He asked and it was such a personal and annoying question that Hope decided to deflect.

“How does that have anything to do with my ability as an artist?” Hope asked.

“Not much, I know you would draw it better than anyone else. I just don’t know if you would make people fall in love with it.” He said.

“Hope can make everything compelling.” Maya said passionately.

“She could make anyone fall in love with her or her work. She’s just that good.” Penelope voted for her.

“Is that right?” He asked and Hope nodded.

“Of course I can. I can make anyone fall in love in whatever context.” She agreed with Penelope and Maya. The three of them watched as he looked around thinking about it. Hope knew the exact moment he reached the verdict.

“Okay, then. Do it.” He said and Hope tilted her head. He explained. “Make someone fall in love with you. In ten days we’ll have the announcement party and if you bring as date someone in love with you, I’ll give it too you.” He said and Hope smiled broadly. “Not that fast. To make sure you won’t cheat, we’ll choose someone here and now. Look around. One of these people will have to be in love with you in ten days.” He said pointing around and Hope gulped. She didn’t doubt herself but to just choose someone like this and make them fall in love? “What do you prefer? Men or women?” He asked casually as he watched the whole space like a radar. Hope looked around too.

“Both.” Maya and Penelope said also looking around with their eagle eyes.

“There.” Her boss said pointing at someone. Hope followed his fingers to the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. “The tall blonde that refused the last five people hitting on her. The pretty ones are always hard but since you're so confident...” He said smirking and Hope rolled her eyes.

“I have to know if she’s into women first.” Hope said and Maya smirked looking the blonde up and down.

“Look at her. She definitely is.” Maya said and Hope nodded.

“I make her fall in love and the book is mine.” She said and her boss smiled.

“Easy like that.” He said. Hope smiled and stood up.

“Watch me.” She said walking to the woman. When the blonde turned to her and slowly looked Hope up and down like she was a prize she had been waiting her whole life, Hope smirked. The promotion was already hers.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that happen on first dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said two chapters? Let's make it three
> 
> It's just that I've finished their first date and it was cute and I can't be bothered to follow a plans to write finish it before posting hahaha  
> Bare with me like you sometimes do <3
> 
> Also go read my other fics too and comment on the second chapter that I posted for The Mikaelson Saltzman Myth. I am waiting for you to reach for me in the comments
> 
> I love you all

Lizzie had forgotten how difficult it was to find someone nice. That was why she had stopped looking to begin with; it was just so much easier to just find a one night stand. Even that, it had been a long time. She knew she was beautiful so as soon as she walked into that bar, people started to hit on her. But for the last hour she had been in the bar, no one really interesting had shown up. Her whole point was to make the relationship fail but she had standards and she wouldn’t just choose anyone.

“Come on, Lizzie. Pick one.” Josie said looking around anxiously. “How about that tall one with the purple suit?”

“Nope.” Lizzie answered frowning.

“The one with the pink hair?” MG suggested and Lizzie looked them up and down.

“Nah.” She said sipping on her drink. She was about to go talk a cute girl that had just arrived at the bar when someone touched her shoulder from behind.

“Hey.” The girl said. She was gorgeous. A little shorter than Lizzie would prefer but her looks made up for that. Lizzie looked her from the tip of her feet to the top of her head. Everything on her, from the high-heel boots to the shameless smirk and the curvy body, screamed of sexiness and confidence. Lizzie loved it immediately.

“Hey.” Lizzie answered. “Lizzie Saltzman.”

“Hope Mikaelson.” And that was it. Lizzie knew it would be her. The girl was perfect. And if Lizzie had to be annoying and get Hope to dump her, she would at least get something from it. May that something be Hope kissing her all night long. _Maybe doing even more than kissing._

“Wanna get out of here and eat something?” Hope asked and Lizzie smirked.

“Sure. Let me just say bye to my friends. I’ll meet you at the entrance.” She answered and Hope smiled languidly before turning around and going to the door. Lizzie turned to MG and Josie. “It’s her.” She whispered. “The hot one with the leather jacket by the entrance.” Lizzie said and both MG and Josie looked at her. Lizzie noticed how Josie’s eyes widened and she looked at Lizzie impressed.

“She’s super hot.” She said. Lizzie winked at her.

“I know but get your eyes elsewhere. She’s mine.” Lizzie said and Josie rolled her eyes.

“Only until you drive her away.” MG remembered and Lizzie nodded. “How is that going to work anyway?” He asked and Lizzie glanced at the door to make sure Hope was still there before looking back at him.

“I’ll be my usual self tonight, which means amazing and funny. She’ll want a second date. Tomorrow, I flip the switch.” Lizzie whispered smiling cheekily and Josie shook her head laughing.

“I wanna see this.”

“Now let me go. I’ll keep you informed of it throughout the night.” Lizzie said turning around and going to meet Hope. When they left the bar, Hope picked up some keys from her pocket and Lizzie assumed she had a car. “Where’s you car?” She asked just to have Hope smirking at her again. They crossed the street and Hope patted a motorcycle.

“That’s our ride.” She said. Lizzie looked at the motorcycle and then back at Hope. Then at the motorcycle again. She had never ridden one before and it must have been pretty evident because Hope took the spare helmet and gave it to her making sure to linger on the touch of their hands. “I promise not to let you fall.” She whispered winking and getting on it. Lizzie rolled her eyes because Hope seemed like all those over-confident girls people warn you about.

After they arrived at the restaurant, Hope asked her what she wanted to eat and not twenty minutes later, they were eating hamburgers and fries. Lizzie tried not to make too loud pleasure noises as she ate it because it was just the first date but the food was almost too delicious for her to avoid it.

“I’ll take it that you liked the place.” Hope said smirking after finishing her fries. Lizzie nodded a little blushed. “How am I going so far?” Hope asked and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“I love hamburgers so that gives you points.” She said and Hope grinned. Lizzie really liked that grin.

“Anything else I can do to go higher on you score?” Hope asked raising her eyebrow and Lizzie pretended to think.

“You could answer some questions actually.” She said and Hope nodded.

“ _Some_ is a little too vague. I’ll answer three.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled.

“Okay. What do you do for a living?” Lizzie asked.

“I’m an artist. I draw the doodles for big companies and some illustrations. Now I’m trying to get into the field of book illustration which was always my biggest dream.” Hope said and Lizzie noticed something excited and sweet when Hope talked about her job. She was one of those that loved what she did. Lizzie tilted her head smiling softly.

“That seems cute.” Lizzie said and Hope, for the first time in the night, smiled sweetly at Lizzie.

“How about you?”

“If I’m cute? Well, I know I look so damn hot and-” Lizzie started making Hope laugh.

“I mean what you do for a living.” Hope corrected shaking her head amused.

“I work for the _Composure_.” Lizzie answered.

“The biggest magazine in the country.” Hope said impressed and Lizzie nodded.

“I have a column called _How To._ Not for long, though. Any moment now, my boss will let me have a column where I can talk about whatever I want.” Lizzie explained and Hope smiled.

“That seems great. What do you want to use your voice for?” Hope asked curious and Lizzie considered answering it but she brush it away. Hope wouldn’t last so why bother explaining something so personal?

“It’s my time to ask now, Mikaelson.” Lizzie said and Hope rolled her eyes. She raised one hand in a gesture for Lizzie to ask. “What’s your hobby?”

“Cooking.” Hope said and Lizzie tilted her head surprised; she would never had guessed cooking. Hope seemed to have this feral energy and loving something so domestic as cooking was a pleasant surprise.

“Maybe you can cook me something someday.” Lizzie said flirty.

“Maybe I can.” Hope agreed and then “And you? What’s your hobby?”

“Reading.” Lizzie said. “I spend all my free time curled up on bed with a book.” She said and she noticed how surprised Hope also had gotten. She guessed that appearances really could trick people. “Last question.” Lizzie started and Hope shifted on her chair to come closer to Lizzie.

“Shoot.”

“True or False… All’s fair in love and war.” Lizzie said and she virtually held her breath while she waited for Hope to answer it. Her answer would make Lizzie sure that she was the right one. She watched Hope’s thoughtful face turn into a grin and knew the answer before she had said it.

“True.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled. This was the most fun and thrilling thing she had done in years. Maybe after this thing she should go out with people. There was something exciting about just keep flirting with Hope and earning her sensual grin as answer for any of Lizzie’s questions.

“Great answer.” She said and Hope bowed her head smiling.

“To an even greater question.” Hope said back and Lizzie knew she was her match; her perfect balance. An equal. When they were leaving the restaurant, Hope seemed to be even more confident than before if possible. She smiled at Lizzie in a way that made her turned on and shy which was a fairly new experience. There was something in her eyes; something competitive and as strong as Lizzie. She almost wished she didn’t have to make Hope’s life miserable for the next days. Unfortunately for Hope, she had walked on Lizzie at the wrong time.

* * *

Lizzie was incredible. Funny, sarcastic and drop dead gorgeous. Hope wasn’t used to this _bar-picking thing_ , opting for just watching Penelope and Maya going out with a different girl every night. Maya used to joke that, out of the three of them, Hope was the one with the broader choices since she like both men and women but she was also the less likely to get laid. Hope would just roll her eyes at them and watch them leaving the bar knowing that the next day would be filled with the two of them competing on who got it better.

But now, as she smiled and walked Lizzie to her apartment, Hope thought that maybe she had really been missing something every time she went home alone. Maybe this look of curiosity as Lizzie took in Hope’s apartment filled with paintings she had done was something Hope could get used to. “I love it.” Lizzie said impressed and Hope smiled. She felt somewhat proud that Lizzie had liked it, which was totally dumb in her opinion.

“Wanna drink something?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded.

“Whatever you’re getting.” Lizzie said distracted as she examined a painting closer. Hope decided that since she had to get Lizzie to fall in love with her, she shouldn’t start their first date trying to get her to bed and alcohol was a fairly good motivator into just that. So while Lizzie went to the bathroom, Hope took her time making something she was sure would make Lizzie laugh. “You made hot chocolate?” Lizzie asked laughing when Hope gave her a mug, a mix of pleasant surprise, admiration and amazement.

“You were kind of cold on the way here and I did say that I would maybe cook you something. My hot chocolate is a favorite in the Mikaelson household.” Hope said cocky and watched as Lizzie shook her head smiling and took a sip of it. Her eyes widened.

“I can see why. This is delicious.” Lizzie said and Hope pointed at the couch for them to sit. Hope watched Lizzie drinking and smirked.

“Let’s play a game. I say something about you and if I get it right, you tell me another thing. But if I get it wrong, you tell me a lie.” Hope proposed and Lizzie tilted her head amused.

“And I don’t tell you whether you got it right or wrong?” Lizzie guessed the rest and Hope nodded. “Okay.”

“You can’t cook to save your life.” Hope said and Lizzie huffed feigning outrage.

“Ouch.” Lizzie said, a dramatic hand to her heart. “Why do people assume I’m bad in the kitchen?” Lizzie asked shaking her head disappointed and Hope went along with it.

“To be fair, I just assumed you’re bad at cooking. I’m sure there are lots of interesting things you are amazing at that could take place in a kitchen.” Hope said slowly and she watched in amazement as Lizzie blushed and looked away.

“My best friend is obsessed with comic books. He’s always trying to get me to read them to but I always tell him that those things are too nerd to me. In reality, I’ve already read them all before he even suggested them.” Lizzie said looking Hope in the eyes. _True_. Hope smirked and Lizzie rolled her eyes. “My turn.” She said thinking about something. “You have overprotective parents.” Lizzie said and Hope fought the instinctive feeling of gape. Lizzie had gotten on point. Hope tried to keep a neutral face but she knew she had betrayed herself when Lizzie giggled and raised her hand. “Now tell me something true.” Lizzie said arrogantly.

“I think that my two best friends hook up sometimes but I never reunite the courage to ask them afraid that something will change in our friendship.” Hope said looking away kind of embarrassed. She always suspected that Penelope and Maya were a thing at some point or some points during the six years they’ve met but Hope would never tell them that. God forbid they really had something and Hope made their easy friendship weird for asking.

“Awn, you’re jealous of them.” Lizzie said and Hope rolled her eyes.

“I’m not jealous.” She replied even though yes, she maybe was kind of jealous because if it were really true, that meant that Hope had been out of some part of their lives. It was really stupid of Hope to be sentimental over that but since she hadn’t had a boyfriend or girlfriend since college, Penelope and Maya were the closest people Hope had besides her family. She wouldn’t start getting emotional now so she just brushed away the thoughts of people around her finding love and her without the capacity of it like her boss had implied.

“You’re an only child.” Hope tried. She knew she had gotten it wrong, though, when Lizzie’s eyes shone with something that Hope supposed it was love for someone. A sibling, she guessed when Lizzie smiled softly.

“I have an identical twin.” Lizzie said and Hope knew that since she had gotten the last statement wrong, this one would be a lie but something about it made Hope linger on it.

“You do have a twin. Not identical, though.” Hope guessed and Lizzie smiled satisfied.

“Her name’s Josie and she’s the very best person anyone can ever meet. She’s soft and sweet and patient and so very romantic.” Lizzie said with a fond voice. Hope loved the way Lizzie talked about her sister; the way she adored her. “Josie’s the total opposite of me.” Lizzie finished snorting softly and even though Hope only met her for a couple of hours, she was sure that wasn’t true. Lizzie seemed to be totally soft, patient and romantic too. Why she would say she wasn’t was beyond Hope. “You’re competitive and you would do anything to win.” Lizzie said and the statement seemed odd; like Lizzie needed a confirmation of something. Like she was testing Hope. Hope thought about it. Yes, she was very competitive; the fact that this very date was a result of a bet showed just how much but she didn’t think she would do anything to win. She liked to think that there was a line she wouldn’t cross; but then again, wasn’t she playing this girl’s feelings? Wasn’t she ready to make her fall in love and then take her to the party ten days from now just to display her like an object for her boss to give her what she wanted?

“Yes.” Hope answered. She wasn’t sure if she was lying or not but as Lizzie gulped and looked away, their talk turned more intense than Hope intended in the beginning, Hope knew she was both disappointed and relieved. Which was weird enough that Hope tilted her head trying to understand how but Lizzie just got up fast.

“I have to go now.” Lizzie said going to the door. She turned to Hope. “Thank you for the night.” She whispered when Hope opened the door. They both stood there waiting for something until Lizzie shook her head softly and kissed Hope. It was a perfect kiss, purposely slow to make Hope crazy and promising enough to make her want to see Lizzie again as soon as possible. When they broke the kiss, Lizzie smiled. “See you soon.” And she left. Hope closed the door and touched her lip.

"Oh damn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what you think pls  
> Are Hope and Lizzie cute?

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT?  
> The didn't even meet yet ahahaha but they will and it will be so funny when they do...  
> PLEASE GIVE ME COMMENTS BECAUSE I'M A comment dementor <3


End file.
